smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Old Grey Note
"The Old Grey Note" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in April featuring Frida and AsphaltianOof. Script NOTICE: The story is cussing-free. It starts off with Frida coming out of her house and going to Sunny's. Frida: AsphaltianOof! Come on out! It's time to go watch "SML Wiki: The Movie!". Are you ready to watch it? The door opens and an excited AsphaltianOof is seen holding a grey piece of paper in hands. Sunny Funny is seen with a frustrated face. Sunny Funny: And good riddance! AsphaltianOof jumps from the door while Sunny closes it. AsphaltianOof: Oh boy am I! Frida: Here's your movie ticket! He holds on to his note. Frida: Well come on Asp... the movie's not gonna wait this long for us... AsphaltianOof: First I have to put away my secret note... Frida: A secret note? You never told me about your "secret" note! She tries to look at it but Asp snatches it back. AsphaltianOof: Hey! Hands off peepin' fry! This here's my secret note! Besides, if I'd show it to you it wouldn't be a secret anymore! DUH. He looks at it and starts to laugh. Frida is seen trying to look at the note but AsphaltianOof moves it a bit. AsphaltianOof: Oh Frida! If only you could see what was on my secret note, it would CHANGE your life! He is seen with huge eyes. Frida attempts to look at it but Asp keeps it away from her. Frida: It's ok Asp! I know all about secrets! AsphaltianOof: You do? Frida: I got a gazillion secrets! AsphaltianOof: Like what? Frida: Well, it's no secret that the best thing about a secret, is secretly telling someone your secret! There by adding another secret to their secret collection of adding secrets! Secretly... AsphaltianOof is seen with a drooling mouth and a electrocuting head. Frida: You wanna hear one of my secrets? AsphaltianOof: Do I! Frida: Umm... let's see... did you know, you are my best friend? AsphaltianOof: No... way... let's hear another one! Frida: Um, ok! Secretly... I'm a little bit smart... AsphaltianOof: Woaah... I'll never look at you the same way again Frida! Gosh! Frida: Ahem... She taps on the note. AsphaltianOof: Tell me some more secrets! Frida: Ok... I am excited for MarioFan2009's future stories me and Azaz are great friends I sleep with my shoes on I have an overdue library book It then transitions to her telling AsphaltianOof her secrets while Asp is seen on the ground. Frida: And there! AsphaltianOof: Gassp... I would have never guessed! Frida: Now will you show me what's on your secret note? AsphaltianOof: NO Frida! It's for me to know, and for you to never find out! You may be an open book Frida, but I'm a bit more complicated than that! Frida is seen with a confused face. AsphaltianOof: The inner machinations of my mind are in an enigma... A cloud then appear that shows sprite being spilt on a table. The cloud then disappears. Frida: OH YEAH?! Well I got plenty of secret stuff too! She looks around. Frida: Uhhhh... She looks on her legs to see her socks. Frida: Well I got my secret socks on! She then comes back with a blueprint. Frida: And I have this secret blueprint! She then goes back and gets a TV. Frida: And I got my secret TV with my secret channel on it! She turns it on and it shows an error screen beeping. Frida: What do you think of that Asp? She then sees AsphaltianOof looking at the note. Frida: Asp? AsphaltianOof: (Laughs) He continues to laugh around like a goofball. Frida then comes near him. AsphaltianOof: Maybe if you'd take a look what was on it, you'd knew why it was supposed to be a secret. On this very note, it has the most secrety secret of ALL secrets! And NOT even so witness! It's a heavy burden Frida. Nobody should know the mystery behind this secret note. Frida looks at the note scared and tries to look at it. AsphaltianOof suddenly slaps on it hard. AsphaltianOof: NOBODY!! Not even... Masked Menace! Masked Menace is seen peeking at the note but then turns his head back to normal and whistles. AsphaltianOof: It's a full time job... constantly on the heart! He is seen with empty hands. AsphaltianOof: You never know when someone's gonna... He looks at his hands to see nothing. AsphaltianOof: (Gasp) AHHH!! Frida is seen running off with the note laughing. Suddenly, she is stopped by AsphaltianOof's THICC stomach. AsphaltianOof: FRIDA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! That's my secret note! Now hand it over!! He is seen trying to snatch the note out of Frida's hands. Frida: But Asp I must know the secret! AsphaltianOof: FOR THE LAST TIME NO!! Frida: Come on just a peek! AsphaltianOof and Frida are seen trying to struggle to get the note. Suddenly, a pop noise is heard and Frida is seen shocked. It shows her hands on AsphaltianOof's note. AsphaltianOof: So... it's come to this... and to think we joined the best friends forever club! It then shows a BFF ring on AsphaltianOof's finger. He then grabs one of Frida's hands from the note and points at her with it. AsphaltianOof: Listen up Ms. Frida the Secret Stealer, if you come near my note again once more, WE WON'T BE FRIENDS ANYMORE!!! Frida: But... we were supposed to be friends... Her eyes then start getting filled up with tears. Frida: I feel so filthy! I have soiled our friendship garden! I just couldn't help it! I know about your secret! I promise to respect that! Ohh please forgive me Asp! Please! AsphaltianOof: Well... I guess it's not all your fault... after all, this is a pretty great secret! I mean, how could you resist the greatest secret EVER? He then starts putting the note near Frida's face. AsphaltianOof: The most amazing... mysterious... and POWERFUL secret of all Pensacola! Frida's eyes are seen going near the note every time he pulls it back and is also seen sweating. Frida then puts her eyes back in her sockets. Frida: So what do you say? Friends? AsphaltianOof: Friends! The two then hand shake and it transitions to night time. Frida is seen in her room while Volts is seen on the ground. Frida: What could be on that note that Asp doesn't want me to see? Maybe it could be the most coolest dragonfly! Or maybe AsphaltianOof is a jewel keeper and keeps his diamonds on a note... or maybe Asp is a maniac and keeps his victims' heads on multiple photos ON the note! Or even worse... an embarrassing snapshot of me in my own house! (Screams) She then goes to her window. Frida: I must find out what's on that secret note! I'm not gonna rest until I do! She then takes her face off from the window. Frida: That's it! How do you look on a secret note? Secretly of course! I'll just take the note, take a peek at it and before Asp has time to even notice, I'll slide it back! Asp won't know and I will have my own little secret! Good idea ya Volts? Volts: Uh, no. Frida: Oh what do you know? Your a robot! She then goes outside and sneaks to Sunny Funny's house. She is seen behind it. Frida puts on some gloves and a mask. She then heads to a window and AsphaltianOof is seen sleeping on a couch moving around like crazy. AsphaltianOof: UGH SPRITE! He is seen drooling while Frida is hiding behind a photo of herself, Sunny Funny, Azaz, AsphaltianOof and Buckaroo. The photo's nail falls but she manages to pick it with her foot and put it back on. Frida: I gotta be more quiet! I don't wanna wake Asp up! She continues to walk but loud noises are heard. AsphaltianOof: (Sleeping) OH WHO'S THERE WHO'S THERE?! He continues to move around. Frida tries to walk but her shoes make very loud noises for some reason. Frida: Shhh! She continues to walk but loud noises are heard for each step she takes (Hence: Animal noises, rain splashes, gunshots, breaking noises, etc.) AsphaltianOof however, is still wide asleep. Frida manages to reach the table where the note is at but AsphaltianOof quickly snatches it. Frida attempts to go under his body to get the note. AsphaltianOof: Good old secret grey note! Let's see what's on it! He grabs Frida's tongue. AsphaltianOof: (Laughs) Nighty night box! He then puts Frida to his left and continues sleeping like a paranoid person. Frida gets up but she trips causing her to go around the place making noise. She lands on a photo that breaks and the note falls into her lap. AsphaltianOof is still seen asleep. Frida: Gee... Asp is sure a heavy sleeper... AsphaltianOof suddenly wakes up. AsphaltianOof: AH WHO SAID THAT?! Frida: Uhh... AsphaltianOof: IT'S THE CLAM BURGLAR!!! And he's stealing my secret note! He then approaches Frida who is masked. AsphaltianOof: HAND OVER THE GOOD OL' SECRET NOTE ! Or prepare for the worst pillow fight of your life! He cocks the pillow up like a gun. Frida: Wait wait Asp! I'm Frida! She takes off her mask. Frida: See? AsphaltianOof: Nice try burglar! But Frida would never try to steal from me! She's my best friend! Frida: No wait! Really! She shows him the BFF ring. AsphaltianOof: (Gasps) She opens it and some figures of her and AsphaltianOof are seen singing and going back in it. AsphaltianOof: (Is seen with tears in his eyes) Our friendship ring... It is you! (He cries on his pillow) Frida... HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! Frida: If it makes you feel better, you can have it back. I haven't really looked inside! AsphaltianOof: That's it Frida... YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE... From now on this friendship is OVEERR!!! Frida: (Gasps) Really? AsphaltianOof then turns around to her. AsphaltianOof: Nah you can look on it if you really want to! Frida: OK! Ohhh this is one of the most exciting moments of my life! Here it goes! She opens the note up and then gets a confused look on her face. Frida: Huh? AsphaltianOof: Well... didn't I tell ya? Isn't it great?? It then shows some sort of string on it. Frida: It's just a string... AsphaltianOof: A SECRET STRING! Frida: Well ya it's great it's great! Sure is a secret you got there! She then leaves the house. Frida: Well goodnight Asp see you tomorrow! AsphaltianOof: Goodnight Frida! Frida is seen coming out of the house. Frida: I should have known! It was just a piece of string all along! (Laughs) Wait till I tell Volts! It then goes back to AsphaltianOof AsphaltianOof: (Giggles) He then starts laughing. AsphaltianOof: Good thing she didn't pull the string to reveal... the secret compartment of my secret note! He then pulls out a photo from the compartment hole. AsphaltianOof: Revealing what an embarrassing snapshot of Frida in her own house! (Laughs) It then goes to the outside of Sunny's house. AsphaltianOof: Happy Fridays Frida! He continues to laugh while it fades out ending the episode. --------------------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story --------------------------- Trivia * The story's is based on the Spongebob episode "The Secret Box". Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes